Research proposed in the Clinical Cerebrovascular Research Center at the University of Maryland during the 5 years of requested support represents a continuation and logical extension of projects previously demonstrated to be feasible and productive as well as new projects, the impetus for which was generated by observations made during previous years of support and by the addition of new personnel with new ideas at the University of Maryland School of Medicine. The Center's long-range objectives are 1) the development and improvement of methods for evaluation and treatment of patients with cerebrovascular diseases and 2) the investigation in experimental animal models of physiologic, anatomic and pathologic aspects relevant to human cerebrovascular disease. Projects include studies on: pathogenesis of atherosclerosis; pathophysiology of subarachnoid hemorrhage and cerebral vasospasm; the role of ischemia and vasospasm in pathogenesis of hemorrhagic necrosis in spinal cord trauma; the relative contributions of dietary vs. hormonal factors in atherogenesis; vascular innervation in brain, spinal cord, heart and other organs, with emphasis on the microcirculation; pathogenesis and evolution of cerebral infarction; the effects of motor dysfunction on the physiology, histology and and biochemistry of muscle; the role of intracranial pressure in prognosis and management of patients with intracerebral hemorrhage or massive infarction and brain distortion; epidemiology and risk factors for stroke in black hypertensive patients; trigemino-vagal brain stem reflex mechanisms in stroke patients and normals; and the use of auditory and somatosensory evoked potentials in evaluation and prognostication of stroke patients.